Team Magma (film)
''Team Magma ''is a post-apocalyptic science fiction thriller action film directed by Michael Bay, produced by Steven Spielberg and written by Guillermo del Toro. It was distributed by 20th Century Fox and produced by Village Roadshow Pictures. The film was released in December 19th 2019 and was met with insanely positive reviews by both audiences and critics alike. The plot centers around a group of teenagers from Truman High School and the titular military force named Team Magma exploring the ruins of Earth after the apolypse caused by a missile named Osiris F-75 ''and then deciding to travel back in time before the said apocalypse began later to find the mastermind. Synopsis The world is destroyed and Balthazar Star reigns supreme. His crime organization Elysium has been targeting people for ransom ever since, and he plans to destroy Earth once and for all. But when Michael reunites with his friends from Truman High School, they team up with the elite force known as Team Magma as they plan to put a stop to Balthazar's evil future from going any further. They will do it by traveling to the past. Plot In the year 2175, humans became more intelligent as they started constructing robots to guard them from threats. But amidst the horizon of Churchill Town, Ohio, the headquarters of a criminal organization known as "Elysium" is planning to launch a missile to the very town, causing the destruction of the world as we know it. When the head of the organization named Balthazar Star plans to launch the missile if his soldiers don't get the job done, he considers the chance that his second-in-command named Lieutenant Nibiru (named after the mysterious planet) might get the job done for him. As for his soldiers, they cower in fear as Balthazar and Nibiru walk like two good comrades as they push two big red buttons that launch the missle into the center of Churchill Town, causing it burn to ashes and ending the world as everyone knows it. Then as Balthazar looks over his marvelous "destruction masterpieces", he orders his troops to launch an operation named ''Operation Warheads. ''Balthazar was reigning supreme as he laughs maniacally over the ruins of the destroyed city of Churchill Town and to soon destroy the entire planet by the core. 3 years later, a teenage boy named Michael wakes up from his bed and looks around the house. He notices that something strange has happened and when he opens the front door of his house, he gets shocked as he sees the destroyed neighborhood of Churchill Town, Ohio, and when he runs to the kitchen he sees that both his parents were killed. He starts crying and later, he notices a note from his dad that says: ''Dear Mike, by the time you read this you will have realized that the end of the world is here. Your mother and I were already aware of this but sadly we never got the chance to tell you. Before I die, I want you to know that we love you very much and that we're very sorry for physically abusing you. We regret being cruel to you for these 3 years. Those are my final words. Carry them well. ~Love, Dad. ''His tears stop flowing as he looks around the house once again and finds a key. With that key, he opens a mysterious door that leads to a weapons room. Michael enters the room and explores. As Michael explores the long-hidden weapons room from his deceased dad, he looks at the various weapons from the many sections of the room ranging from classic modern day pistols to futuristic machine guns. He keeps wondering:"Why did dad keep so many weapons all these years?" But when he looks at the last weapons he sees so far in the room, he turns around and sees a door with a huge number '''75' painted red. As Michael looks at it in wonder, he sees a keyboard that indicates to enter a passcode. The passcode he enters is 7-5-18-11-24. After he enters the passcode, a load of steam fumes off as Michael walks through the steam. He sees a light turned on and walks closer to it, later to see a really big secret that he gasps in shock. Meanwhile, Fierro and his elite task-force codenamed "Team Magma" are fighting off ferocious aliens from another planet. One of his soldiers dies at the hands of the strongest one and his comrade avenges him by murdering the creature mercilessly. Fierro calls off the mission of killing all the aliens as they retreat back to their headquarters in an underground mine. The soldiers then start to argue about the fight with the aliens, claiming each other to being lazy or not that helpful. Fierro furiously shuts them up when he shoots six bullets into the top of the mine. Everyone gets quiet as Fierro explains the history of the origins of Team Magma, how it was founded by his father. And when he says that when he died, he was given the title "Chief". The soldiers agree and compromise. As the main monitor gets an incoming message from the manipulative Balthazar Star, he greets them with a live assassination of Fierro's daughter. He gets furious as he claims that he will kill Balthazar and avenge his daughter. But he already begins explaining his evil plan: At the edge of the 23rd of September of this year (2178), he will use his equipment to create a gravitational force to pull the mysterious planet Nibiru and use it to crash Earth with it. He says to the soldiers of Team Magma: "You've got 72 hours. Get it done or Earth dies." Then he laughs evilly as the message ends. Fierro assembles his soldiers to infiltrate the Elysium headquarters once and for all. While that was happening, Michael reunites with his friends from Truman High School and discuss what had happened that day 3 years ago. Elijah says that it might have been caused by natural disasters. Casey says that she thinks it was caused by Balthazar Star using a missile known as Osiris F-75. However, little rascal of a kid Maximilian says that it was caused by clowns. Elijah says that it's the stupidest thing he has ever heard and Casey scolds him. Michael says that it's not important, so they all come up with a plan to find out what exactly happened at the suddenly mentioned Elysium headquarters. They begin their journey, but along the way they come across Team Magma. The soldiers stare at the teenagers and as Fierro comes in, he takes a good luck at them and calls them intruders. But when a mutant bird approaches them, he tells his soldiers to attack it. One of the soldiers, Carl, gets them to safety. While the other soldiers fight off the mutant bird, Carl states that this mutant bird was watching Team Magma for 3 months straight. Michael notices a strange tattoo on the mutant bird's back: a dark red flag with a skull in it. He realizes that it's the symbol of Elysium. As Michael, Carl and the teens of Truman High School inform Fierro that Michael knows about Elysium, he whistles to the soldiers to stop killing the mutant bird and examine the tattoo on the back. With a special monitor used by Carl, they discover that the tattoo is in fact linked to the organization. So they make a route to their headquarters. More Coming Soon. Cast * TBA as Michael (main protagonist. In the end, he becomes the leader of Team Magma.) * TBA as Elijah (deuteragonist. In the end, he becomes Michael's second in command of Team Magma.) * TBA as Casey (tritagonist. In the end, she becomes Michael's girlfriend.) * TBA as Maximilian (supporting character. In the end, he thanks Michael for saving his life.) * TBA as Fierro (supporting character. In the end, he offers Michael to be the new leader of Team Magma after he died.) * TBA as Steven (supporting character. In the end, he betrays Balthazar Star by hacking his headquarters.) * Luis Guzmán as Sven (supporting character, not to be confused with ''Steven. ''In the end, he apologizes Michael for betraying him in the plan to travel back to the past by attempting to kill him.) * TBA as Uncle Carl (supporting character. In the end, he dies in peace and goes to heaven. But the alternate-timeline version stays alive longer.) * John Goodman as Balthazar Star (main antagonist. In the end, he gets killed by Casey in order to save Michael from his powerful wrath.) * Ed Skrein as Lieutenant Nibiru (secondary antagonist. In the end, he redeems himself and travels back to the past with Michael and the gang. He later gets a job as an employer.) Sequel A sequel to the film, Team Magma 2, was released in early January 2023. Trivia * The film is an homage to the science fiction and post-apocalypse genres. Category:Movies Category:Post-apocalyptic films Category:Science Fiction Category:Thriller Category:Action Category:CGI and Live Action Films Category:Films set in years Category:Films about revenge Category:Films about Robots Category:Films about Aliens Category:Films abou Love Category:Time Travel Category:Films written by Guillermo del Toro Category:2019 Category:2019 Films Category:2019 films Category:Films with positive reviews Category:Films with score composed by John Debney